Allein für dich
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Er ist das letzte Mal an diesem Ort, die Sachen sind schon gepackt, und nun ist es Zeit für Severus Snape seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen um einen letzten Brief zu schreiben.


Allein für dich

Ich schreibe diesen Brief an dich, an meinem letzten Tag an diesem Ort.  
In meiner letzten Stunde, in meinem letzten Augenblick. Das letzte Zwinkern schenke ich diesen Worten, an dich gerichtet, doch wieso tue ich das nur.  
Wieso lasse ich mich dazu hinreißen dir zu schreiben?  
Was zwingt mich nur dazu, ich lasse mich doch sonst nicht zu etwas zwingen.  
Was ist nur in mich gefahren?  
Ich weiß es nicht, ich tue es einfach nur und ich weiß ich werde es nicht bereuen.  
Eines Tages musst du es eh erfahren.  
Ich schenke dir die letzten Sekunden meines alten Lebens, dir allein und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke…ich habe dir wohl auch alle Sekunden vorher geschenkt.  
Seit ich von dir weiß, dass es dich gibt, das du existierst. Das du deinen ersten Atemzug getan hast…seit dem atme, denke und arbeite ich nur für dich. Ich lebe alleine dafür das du leben kannst, und egal was noch geschehen wird, es wird weiterhin so sein. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr bei dir bin.  
Ich wollte das du es gut hast, in all diesen Jahren, voller Kampf und Streben nach Freiheit.  
Ich wollte das du frei sein kannst, wenn ich es schon nicht kann…dann wenigstens du.  
Ich dachte ich sterbe.  
Ich dachte ich lebe nur für dich und sterbe nach dem du dein Ziel erreicht hast…oder vorher, dir den Weg geebnet zu haben…das hätte gereicht.  
Ich wollte für dich sterben, aber du hast es nicht zu gelassen… soll ich dir dafür danken? Ich muss es wohl tun, und nein, es ist kein Zwang der mich dazu treibt.  
Auch wenn mein Herz es so will.  
Das Herz auf welches ich immer gehört habe, seit du deinen ersten Atemzug getan hast…ja genau seit dem.  
Nun sitze ich hier, meine Koffer sind gepackt, meine letzten Gedanken an diesem Ort, sie gehören alleine dir.  
Wie schon so oft habe ich nur an dich gedacht, nein falsch, ich habe immer nur an dich gedacht.  
Alles was ich tat war für dich, an diesen Ort zu kommen und diese Arbeit zu tun, dies alles war nur für dich.  
Ich liebe dich.  
Ich weiß nicht wieso, in welcher Art und Weise… oder weiß ich es vielleicht doch?  
Du dachtest wohl ich hasse dich, dies habe ich nie getan.  
So was hätte mein Herz nie zugelassen. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, von deinem ersten Atemzug an und ich werde es tun bis ich meinen letzten entweichen lasse.  
Du hasst mich, ich kann dich verstehen.  
Ich habe dir nie gezeigt das dir mein Herz gehört, mein ganzes Leben.  
Meine Angst sogar, mein ganzer Mut war nur für dich.  
War ich mutig genug?  
Habe ich es gut gemacht?  
Ich sehe zu den Kisten und Koffern, sicher willst du nicht wissen wohin ich gehe, ich würde es dir gerne sagen aber ich traue mich nicht.  
Vielleicht weil ich weiß das dir diese Worte wahrscheinlich nicht viel bedeuten werden, dein Hass ist groß aber nicht so groß wie die Liebe die ich für dich in meinem Herzen trage.  
Ich wäre gerne für dich anders da gewesen, aber es wäre nicht gut gewesen, sind wir doch zu verschieden.  
Ich sitze hier, du tanzt wahrscheinlich…ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen, immer und ewig.  
Unter dem Sternenhimmel vielleicht, aber dagegen würdest du dich sträuben.  
Meine Liebe zu dir hat sich verändert, in den letzten Jahren. Sie ist größer geworden, sie ist anders geworden. Liebte ich dich einst wie ein Vater es nur tun konnte, so liebe ich dich nun in einer Weise für die ich mich schäme.  
Die Zeit heilt Wunden, die Zeit lässt verzeihen und die Zeit verändert die Menschen.  
Sicher errätst du was mein Herz so lange verdrängen wollte, was ich nun versuche in Worte zu fassen, es aber nicht schaffe.  
Ich hoffe du kannst zwischen meinen Zeilen lesen.  
Ich liebe dich.  
Auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise, auf die, die du vielleicht verabscheust, oder auf die andere die du sicher hasst.  
Irgendwie ist es mir egal, ich gehe eh fort.  
Ich werde dich nie wieder sehen, du wirst mich nicht besuchen weil ich dir nicht sage wohin ich gehe.  
Weißt du, vielleicht schicke ich dir einmal eine Postkarte, weißt du so eine mit einem Schiff drauf und dem strahlend blauen Himmel.  
Dem Meer und einem weißen Strand…so wie die Muggel sie so sehr lieben.  
Palmen gibt es nicht, dort wo ich hin gehe…aber weiße Strände und strahlend blaue Himmel.  
Natürlich werde ich sie mit einer Eule an dich schicken, denn du wirst mir kaum sagen wo du nun hingehst. Dann wenn du aufgehört hast zu tanzen, morgen früh.  
Dann wenn ich schon fort bin, weit weg…an irgendeinem Ort an dem mich keiner finden wird.  
Ich werde überleben, ewig die Liebe zu dir in meinem Herzen tragen, so wie ich deine Mutter geliebt habe und es ewig tun werde.  
Nein, nein ich liebe dich nicht wegen ihr. Wie lächerlich jemanden nur wegen seiner Augenfarbe zu lieben. Ich liebe dich weil du anders bist als sie, oder er…oder sonst wer.  
Du bist du, und ich bin fort.  
Oh bei Merlin, was schreibe ich hier nur?  
Was die Liebe doch zu tun mich zwingt, schon faszinierend.  
Sie hat mich gezwungen so zu tun als würde ich dich hassen, damit du stark wirst.  
Ich wollte das nicht tun, glaubst du mir das, aber ich wollte das du stark bist.  
Ich wollte das du siegst, damit du frei sein wirst.  
Eines Tages.  
So frei wie ich es jetzt bin, dank dir…danke.  
Eines Tages.  
Dieser Tag ist nun heute gekommen, du tanzt, ich sitze hier und schreibe auf was mein Herz mir einhämmert. Mit jedem Schlag, mit jedem Pochen.  
Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich…verzeih mir, verzeih mir…  
Bei Merlin, verzeih…

Severus Snape


End file.
